Outlaws in Love
by Winsdors.storys
Summary: Kurt is a spy, one night Cooper gets to drunk at his little brother's 21st birthday and Kurt has to get him. Kurt ends up hooking up with Blaine, who joins the corporation. At first Blaine and Kurt despise each other, then they are assigned a mission in England to find the jewel stealing criminal Sebastian Smythe. WARNING: Minor character death (niether Kurt or Blaine.)


**My name's Winsdor and I am writing this fic for you. Also with the help of my friend Nikki who beta'd this chapter. **

**Also the song in this chapter is 'where'd the party go' by Fall Out Boy.**

**I hope you like so you stick around for more.**

* * *

Kurt walked through the halls of the house, gun pressed against his hip where it was tucked away in his pants. The air was groggy with weed, people were running around laughing. Drinks being spilled, body shots being done, people laying on the ground nursing bottles of vodka. This is was what Kurt had missed out on in high school and he was happy he did. It was disgusting.

Kurt Hummel was 22. He lived in an expensive apartment across from Central Park in New York City. Kurt had gotten into the secret corporation through his father who had been in it until he had died on a mission. The secret agency was sort of a family business. The corporation was a giant web through the world, millions of spies hunting down criminals. People called it Intermission.

Right now Kurt was out trying to find his best friend, or more colleague, Cooper Anderson. Cooper tended to wander off to parties and not do work and so they put Kurt on his tail to watch out for him. He guessed you could say that they were good friends now, but Kurt hated making friends in Intermission.

What Kurt knew was that this was Cooper's brother's birthday. He would be turning 21, which also meant that he would be joining Intermission soon.

A bass thumped in the background, a band stood on a small stage, the lead singer's eyes swept the room and landed on Kurt. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat looking into the boy's deep hazel eyes.

_"I'm here to collect your heart, it's the only reason that I sing."_ The singer sang, for all Kurt could tell right at him.

_"I don't believe a word but I can't help listening,"_ The singer tipped his head upwards, sweat dripping down his neck, _"this is the story of how they met."_

Kurt stood entranced by this man on the stage, Kurt hadn't noticed before but he had a lip piercing and was wearing guy liner. Kurt licked his lips trying to tear his eyes away, _"When she touched him he turned ruby red, a story they'll never forget, never forget."_

Kurt cleared his throat straightening up and pushing through the crowd to find his friend. When he finally found Cooper, he was laying on the ground holding a bottle of expensive vodka to his chest mumbling things.

"Ugh." Kurt groaned, hauling Cooper over his shoulder.

_"Whoa where'd the party go."_ The boy with hazel eyes sang, eyes transfixed on Kurt.

Kurt looked at him one last time and all but dragged Cooper out the door.

"Jesus. Next time you get wasted at your brother's party why don't you just call Isabelle?" Kurt said, dumping Cooper in the backseat of his navigator.

"Ughghgh." Cooper mumbled, scrunching up and pushing his face into the leather.

Kurt just rolled his eyes slamming the door shut and walking around to the other side. Leaning against Kurt's navigator door was the singer from inside, hands in his pocket. He fiddled with his lip piercing, shucking his foot through the gravel.

"Um, what do you want?" Kurt asked hands drifting to his hips.

"I wanted to ask you where you were going so early." the boy said, walking over to Kurt.

"Um.." Kurt couldn't say anything else because Blaine was right up against him, pushing him against the car.

"Just go with it." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck.

Kurt closed his eyes and brought Blaine into a searing kiss, it was needy and open mouthed all teeth and tongue.

Blaine's hands wandered down Kurt's sides untucking his shirt, his calloused hands running all over the taller boy's soft muscular torso. Kurt moaned into the other boy's mouth.

"What's your name?" Kurt panted out, hands in the boys curly sweaty hair.

"Blaine." he replied, sucking and nipping at Kurt's neck.

"Kurt." Kurt panted out, hands traveling down Blaine's back and falling onto his ass.

"Shall we take this somewhere else?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's stubbly neck.

Kurt nodded pushing Blaine towards the house. Blaine led Kurt inside. When they reached the smoggy hallway upstairs, Kurt saw 4 bedroom doors, 2 on each side. Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him to the furthest room, Blaine pushed him inside. It was dark.

Once the door was closed, Blaine attacked his mouth. Kurt moaned as his hands found their way into Blaine's sweaty hair. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. They fell down with their mouths still connected.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming in through the window. The room he was in was unfamiliar and strange. Kurt sat up a bit squinting his eyes a bit, then somebody moved beside him. Kurt's eyes widened. He slowly turned to see the curly haired singer, Blaine, curled up next to him.

"Shit…" Kurt mumbled, pulling the sheet off himself and looking around for the clothes that had been stripped from his body.

Why did he do it? Oh god, the last guy he had been with was, oh what was his name? John or something, and that was for like a measly week.

Once Kurt got all his clothes on he quietly slipped out of the room, trying not to wake the other man.

Kurt all but ran to his car. Oh shit. Cooper, Kurt thought, worrying his bottom lip between his lips. Kurt opened the door to his navigator, looking in the backseat. Cooper was still fast asleep, thank god.

Kurt started the ignition and pulled out from where he had been parked. As Kurt drove, Cooper woke up. Groaning a bit, he ran his hands through his hair and squinted, trying to look outside the shaded black windows of Kurt's car.

"Where am I?" He groaned out. Kurt chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh hey, Kurt, man, thanks for getting me." Cooper said his words slurring.

"Oh yeah on Monday, which is tomorrow, B is being enrolled into Intermission." Cooper said rubbing his eyes and patting Kurt's shoulder.

"That's nice. Now let's get you home before anybody questions us." Kurt said, rolling his eyes and putting his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

"Mmmm bed." Cooper mumbled in agreement before going back to sleep.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Kurt was running late, and today was important. Kurt was finally meeting Cooper's infamous brother.

Kurt finally arrived to Intermission, which was a huge stone church looking place. On the inside, Intermission looked like an old theater. Kurt always had loved the interior design; obviously not for him, but it suited Cooper well. Kurt was so pale that he stood out too much against all the reds and golds.

Kurt heard loud voices from the main lobby. He quickly walked forward, following the sound; his black DDoc MMartens clunking against the cobble floor. Kurt heard 'Oh that would be Kurt.'

When Kurt walked in he was surprised to see the singer from the night before standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You again...?" he mumbled quietly to himself, eyebrow raised.

This time Kurt got a good look at him, something he wasn't able to do the before; his hair was ungelled and curly but was kept neat, he had morning stubble dusting his jaw line (which was very defined Kurt would add). He almost didn't notice the two matching sparrows tattooed onto his neck. He usually found tattoos unattractive, but on this boy they were sexy the night before. Studying him further, Kurt also caught a glimpse of a tattoo of an eye on the back of Blaine's right hand. Interesting, Kurt thought.

"Kurt, this is my little brother Blaine." Cooper said proudly. Kurt's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

Blaine just grinned chuckling deeply at Kurt's awed expression.

"This asshole is your brother?" Kurt spat pointing a finger at Blaine.

"Uhh... yeah..." Cooper said, frowning as he looked between the two boys confusedly.

"Shit…" Kurt said, almost running a hand through his hair but then he remembered how long it took him to style it to perfection.

"You guys know each other?" Cooper asked slowly. Blaine just shrugged, smirking slightly and raising his nose into the air.

"Oh god, you slept together didn't you." Cooper said, a full smile broke out on Blaine's face and Cooper just groaned.

"If dad found out…" Cooper said, Blaine's eyes widened and he looked at his brother.

"There is no if Cooper, dad is NOT finding out." It was the first time Blaine had spoken that whole morning,the grin on his face fell.

"Uh huh." Cooper said looking at Blaine sternly, "As long as you don't do it again."

Kurt's face scrunched up in disgust, Kurt could tell he was blushing, "Oh don't worry, there will be none of that going on between us."

Kurt ignored Blaine's sultry look and pushed past the brothers.

"Stay away from me Anderson." Kurt whispered threateningly to Blaine, who just rolled his eyes watching Kurt's back side as he walked away.

* * *

**Leave a review? I hope you like it. **

**and if I don't see you this later, goodafternoon, goodevening and goodnight. Also probably goodmorning.**

**xoxoxox -W**


End file.
